1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an activation circuit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electronic ballast used in an illumination apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of technology, illumination has become a primary demand in daily lives of human, in which the use of a gas discharge lamp has become the mainstream for illumination system because the gas discharge lamp has high light-emitting efficiency, long lifespan, capability of emitting light of multi-colors, etc.
Typically, the gas discharge lamp needs a ballast to limit the current flowing through the lamp, and in addition, to activate the gas discharge lamp. In practice, operations of activating the gas discharge lamp and limiting the current thereof can be implemented by an electronic ballast.
However, when the gas discharge lamp operates with the electronic ballast, operations of circuit(s) in the electronic ballast may be affected, thus causing damages of devices, due to a possible change of the current flowing toward the gas discharge lamp. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a protection mechanism to avoid situations that the circuits or devices may be damaged.